Luigi and Daisy: Love at First Glance
by RaynbowCoffee
Summary: Luigi meets a specific brunette during the grand prix, and he managed to develope more than just a small crush. He manages to save her from Waluigi, and even unintentionally gets her to like him back. Read on as Luigi and Daisy ponder on their relationship, if they even have one. They probably will. Trust me.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal team race for the grand prix, and I was in fourth place.

I was just behind Bowser, when I got hit with a red shell. It hit my tire, sending me spiraling to the side.

In the corner of my eye, I saw Waluigi pass me, snickering to himself. I growled in anger, my face turning red.

I heard tires screech behind me, and turned my head. A girl slowed down, nearly stopping her orange motorcycle.

"Red Team, right?", she asked.

"Yeah", I said, as I lightly pushed on the gas pedal.

"You might need this more than I do", she chuckled, and tossed me a red mushroom. I caught just before it went over a cliff.

"Good luck", she added, driving off.

I smiled to myself, and started driving a bit faster, trying to catch up to thank the brunette, but she was too fast.

In about five seconds, she drove out of my sight.

I sighed, using the mushroom to pass a few people, regaining fourth place and crossing the finish line.

I saw my teammates cheering, and looked up to see that the girl who helped me had won first place.

She was smiling and waving at the people cheering her on, a large smile plastered across her face.

"Daisy always likes to win", I heard a familiar voice say. I looked behind me to see the princess in pink I expected, smiling to me. "Good game", Peach said, holding up her gloved hand.

I chuckled, hi-fiving her. "Thanks, you too", I happily replied

"See you at the after-party", she said, walking away.

I smiled, turning back around. "Daisy….." I whispered. "Her name is Daisy."

Everyone was going to the party, and soon the area was empty.

I saw her walking somewhere before Waluigi walked up to her, stopping her in her tracks.

"I think you're lost, toots", he said, giving a devious smirk.

"I am no one's toots, and if I was, I would definitely NOT be yours", Daisy replied, starting to walk away again.

Waluigi pushed her to the concrete floor, and said "You do not talk down to me like that, woman!"

Daisy gasped in fear as Waluigi picked her up and tried to scream, but he covered her mouth with his hand.

Daisy bit down, but Waluigi only winced in pain, laughing to himself.

"You're tougher than I thought, but it takes much more to keep me from you, lady," He caressed her rosy cheek, earning a scared whimper from her. "And I will make every last inch of that body of yours, and make it mine."

 _What should I do? I can't let him touch her anymore than this, she's on the verge of tears!_

Waluigi started to undress himself, and a look of pure terror appeared on Daisy's beautiful face.

I can't watch this… I have to intervene, I have to protect her from that… that MONSTER!

"Hey!" I yelled, trying to look brave. Daisy's terrified face turned to relief, while Waluigi's turned to anger.

He adjusted his clothing and walked up to me.

"What are you doing here, wimp? Aren't you supposed to be somewhere else?" He asked.

"I'm saving her from you, that's what I'm doing, creep, and I'm not 'supposed' to be anywhere", I replied.

"And how are you going to save her? I don't think a wimp like you can possib-" I punched him dead in the face as hard as I could, knocking him out mid-sentence.

"I've always wanted to do that. Thanks for giving me an excuse. Are you okay?" I asked Daisy.

"You saved me… Thank you so much..."

"I just did what any good person would do in this situation" I saw something red in the corner of my eye, and looked down.

Daisy's knee was bleeding heavily, and I think I saw bone.

"Holy crap, we need to get you patched up…. No screw that, blanketed up. I need to get you to a doctor, fast!"


	2. Daisy's Crush

(Daisy's POV)

He saved me. Without any effort, he instantaneously knocked that freak out cold. All I could do was stare. I was barely able to say "thank you", and that still wasn't enough. I know what that freak was gonna do, but he didn't attempt to murder me…. At least… I don't think he was planning to…

I know I need to learn his name… I'll just call him "Freak" until I do.

The guy in green who saved me was kinder than I thought he would be. He wasn't all like "hey, I saved you, now you have to kiss me" or "don't I get a reward or something?". He was just really concerned if I was alright.

I'm glad he wasn't one of THOSE guys. The guys that when they do one good thing in front of a girl, they expect them to be all over him. He was just a shy and quiet person, someone that you wouldn't expect to be knocking people unconscious with a single punch. How did he even do that anyway? I guess he's much stronger than he looks. Either that or he's really pissed at the "Freak".

We walked for a bit, following the quiet pathway until he broke the silence.

"I'm Luigi. You might not have heard of me, since I'm not that popular, but I'm Mario's younger brother."

"Mario's brother? I should've known. You two look so much alike. Well, I'm Daisy, nice to be properly introduced to you."

"Yeah, well I'm just glad Waluigi didn't hurt you too bad. Well… aside from your knee that is. Are you sure that doesn't hurt too bad? I can help you walk if you want."

Waluigi… when I get my hands on him so help me I'll-

"Um Daisy? Are you alright? You face is really red, and a vein is popping out on your neck…"

"Oh uhh, no I'm fine. I'm just a little frustrated." I said in a very weird way.

"Oh, Uh. Alright." Luigi took too steps away from me. That was a pretty smart move, considering how mad I was. He had a pretty scared look on his face.

The small conversation grew back into awkward silence for a while. The only thing I heard were the grasshoppers chirping in the dim moonlight.

One of the first things I learned about Luigi is that he is a very shy person. I got too close and accidentally touched his hand. He turned redder than Mario's hat! I apologized, but he didn't say a word! He just kept on blushing and being quiet. Those are the two skills I currently know of.

He's also pretty jumpy… Literally! I stepped on a twig, and he full on jumped nearly five feet in the air! I couldn't stop giggling. I felt so sorry for the poor guy. He must've been so embarrassed, blushing like that… It's just so cute!

Some leaves were rustling, and he was suddenly in a tree. He went so fast that I thought he teleported! When he found out the cause of the noise was a rabbit, he was blushing again, and I was practically dying of laughter. He was just looking at the ground, blushing the rest of the way.

We eventually got to the party at the Peach's castle. There was so much food. Luigi walked over to Peach and started talking. The music was way too loud to hear them speak, but I assume he was asking for directions since I saw Peach point down the hall and towards a big blue door.

When we opened it, we saw a toad wearing a little doctor's outfit. He examined my leg, and wrapped it in gauze bandages. He told me to clean my leg and frequently change the bandages and all that other crap doctors tell you.

By the end of the evening, everyone left, and I was so tired. I was struck with "The Itis". I said goodbye to everyone, and headed for the door when Peach stopped.

"Daisy, you look exhausted. I think you should stay for the night, and go home tomorrow. Sarasaland is pretty far away…"

"Oh, Peach, you're a life saver! Thank you so much! Are you sure it won't be too much of a bother?"

"I'm positive! We have enough guest rooms for an entire family to stay here!"

"But I didn't bring-"

"Clothes? You forget this is a castle! Plus you left some here from previous visits."

"You don't know how thankful I am Peach…" I said, "Do you know what this means?" I had a huge smile.

"Yes I do", she said, wearing the identical smile.

"SLEEPOVER!", we said in unison.

 _ **I'm so glad this came out so well! I hope you enjoyed it because I totally did! Thank you for following, GiveDaisyLove, glad you enjoy my FanFic! And I am doing very well, thank you, RedFox545! Again, hope you enjoyed, and the next chapter will be out in maybe a few days! Bye!**_


	3. Sleepover!

_**I know, It's been practically FOREVER, but it's finally here. With school and my weird family, I've been itching to make a new chapter! So without further ado, let's get on with it!**_

Peach and I had so much fun! We had pillow fights, we skipped the make up (for obvious reasons), we watched movies, and we barely slept. I don't know how to call it a sleep over, but still!

My mind kept wandering to Luigi. I knew he was handsome, by Peach's description. She didn't talk about him like she favored the younger Mario brother, and I knew this from one sign: she rambled about Mario more than ever. She was absolutely love-struck, and I think I would be as well soon.

I kept wondering if he just wanted to owe me for the mushroom. If that was the explanation, it was more than enough. And by what he said, he obviously has a rivalry with Waluigi. But how did they get this way? Teasing? Luigi couldn't be able to, though he is strong enough to defend himself. Jealously? Luigi can't be jealous of Waluigi. I don't get it. Waluigi is a freak beyond all reasoning, but what makes Luigi hat-

"Daisy, are you alright? You've been silent for a while now."

My thoughts were interrupted by Peach's words. Has it really been this long? I looked at the time. 4:32AM.

"I'm fine, I guess. Lets just get to sleep. It's pretty late."

"Oh, really? You're usually the one who insists upon the idea of staying up as late as possible. Just tell me what's wrong, Dais."

I hesitated.

"I'm fine, Peach, nothing's wrong. I'm okay. Let's just go to sleep, okay?"

"Fine. You know where your room is."

I smiled as I got up. _Down the hall on the right, you know this_ , I thought. As I walked down the hall, I heard small noises. I was about to touch the doorknob, when I heard glass shattering. Peach screamed, and I knew something was definitely wrong. I ran down the hall to see one of my only fears. Waluigi was standing in front of the former stained glass window. I went to my room and quietly shut the door, hoping he didn't hear a sound.

In my room, on top of my dressing table, was a small button that called the guards. I repeatedly pressed it, and soon enough, I heard the guards forcibly open the front door. I stood patiently, as I listened to the grunts from the struggle. It soon grew quiet, and all I could hear was my own heart beat. I even forgot I was holding my breath.

The door started to open, and I was in sheer panic. I couldn't move. My feed were stuck to the wooden floor. Right when I thought it was hopeless, a guard appears in the doorway.

"Princess, the situation was handled. Did you sustain any injuries?"

I let out a small breath. "I'm fine. Never mind me, but is Peach alright?"

"She wasn't harmed in the ordeal, but she was pretty afraid, none the less."

"Thank you. You can leave now. I'm fine."

"Very well."

With that, he walked through the door, and around the corner. I sighed, shut the door, and leaped into bed. _This is way too much for me_ , I thought. I was awake for a few more minutes until I finally drifted off to sleep.

 _ **There it is, guys. I just thought I'd add a little drama into this chapter. I hope you liked it, because I'll try to get another out tomorrow. Goodbye!**_


	4. Luigi's Morning

_**Hey, Guys! I'm back with another chapter. It might not be as good, given the fact that I wrote it in school, but I tried my best. I am suffering from a huge case of 'Writer's Block', and it took a few hours for this idea. I know you hate my rambling, so here we go. Enjoy!**_

I woke up to a repetitive beeping. I sat up with a tired groan, hitting the rectangular button on my alarm clock. I put my hand on my face as memories of the previous night flowed through my head. The race, saving Daisy, the embarrassment, the party, everything.

As I slowly got out of bed, almost instantaneously, the smells of bacon, eggs, and pancakes filled my nose. _Mario cooked. Mario never cooks._ I honestly thought it was some sort of super rare, special occasion.

I walked through the doorway, and as I climbed down the stairs, I could clearly hear Mario humming. I walked a bit faster, almost stumbling on the way. Sure enough, Mario was at the stove, with a frying pan in his hand.

 _What the heck is going on?_ , I thought. "Mario, what are you doing?"

Mario looked up at me, smiling. "Morning, bro. Just making breakfast. Do you want you eggs sunnyside-up or scrambled?"

I sighed. "Alright, how much money do you want? You still have to pay me back from last time."

Mario's smile was swapped with a frown. "What, I can't be nice? Be grateful, and take your food." With that, he plopped some food on a plate and handed it to me.

I reluctantly took the plate, not trusting him. It took a few minutes to finally try it, and I didn't regret it. _When did he learn to cook this good?_ I took another bite. Then another. I soon cleaned most of the plate, eating the last bite without hesitation.

Mario let out an audible sigh. "$230."

"I knew it, Mario," I said with a groan. "What are you going to use it for?"

"I'm going to propose to Peach."

 _ **That's it! I'm sorry that it was too short, but as I said: Writer's Block! And I know, rings are more than $230, but if you can get another life with a dollar in the Mario universe, then you can get a beautiful ring with $230. I thought it would be cool to make a chapter about Daisy alone, and a similar one about Luigi. Anyway, that's all I have to say. Hope you enjoyed, because I have to go to sleep 'cause it's a school night as well as 1:55 AM. Good night everybody!**_


End file.
